moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
CosmicKenni
'''CosmicKenni '''is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 15 (Professional Movie Star). About CosmicKenni joined MovieStarPlanet sometime during June 2017, after forgetting the password to her fourth account, "yella girl kk." She is most known for winning a prize in the "Spoiled Life" movie competition from the week of July 11, 2019, with her movie titled "I'm not spoiled..." taking second place. During June 2019, she upgraded to Star VIP, being the first time she's ever purchased VIP on any of her accounts. CosmicKenni usually comes online to take care of her boonies, and around that task, will join chatrooms and play games in her free time. She is known to be a humorous person in chatrooms, and often tries to befriend people each time she joins a room. Character wise, she's very friendly, as long as others are friendly to her in return. CosmicKenni attempts to utilize all of the features MovieStarPlanet has to offer, not limited to creating short movies, making looks with recent purchases, writing statuses, uploading photos, and even using YouTube to highlight some of her preferred music on the platform. She hopes not only to earn fame and fortune from these things, but also uses these features by means of self-expression and pure fun. With that said, she puts effort into many things she creates, whether it be movies, looks, or anything else. Usual Appearance and Style CosmicKenni currently sports a pair of pastel purple eyes, a thin nose, tanned brown skin, and plump amber toned lips. Minus her eye color, she intends to follow her real life appearance as best as she can. Most of the time, she wears dark brown curly or braided hairstyles. She definitely has a rather specific wardrobe, with an inventory of clothes that are primarily in shades of lavender or pastel purple, with the occasional black and white values if not the shades of purple mentioned. Style wise, she is a quite flexible, with outfits that display a very feminine look, to outfits that are quite the opposite and appear masculine, and then outfits that are caught between the two extremes as rather androgynous. Though her style is not concrete, it is still considered unique and distinct to her avatar, with outfits you'd almost never be able to find anyone else wearing. She frequently makes new looks, and sometimes enters them into Create and Rate competitions. Trivia *Her name is Kendall, but she goes by the nickname "Kenni" as well. *She has an intense interest in Nintendo, especially the Mario Kart franchise. *She collects Nintendo consoles and games as a hobby. *She drinks milk with nearly everything she eats. *Purple is her favorite color (if it isn't obvious enough)! *She reserves her last remaining best friend slot for a real life mutual, as the other three relationships' slots are actually taken by their real life counterparts; even her girlfriend! *A few of her character's outfits are inspired by real ones she has worn! *She is an artist who takes on photography, drawing, painting, and other mediums. *She shares her art through the Photos feature on MSP every once in awhile. *She obsesses over a neo-soul/soul jazz trio that goes by the name "Moonchild." *She has had several accounts before CosmicKenni, the two most significant ones being: "sabriniahkk" created July 2012, which was hacked due to a scammer offering free VIP, and then "yella girl kk" created January 2013, which was simply lost due to the password being forgotten with no recovery email to reset it. *Given the earliest join date, which is January 2012, CosmicKenni is known to have been a MovieStarPlanet player since the age of 8, up to the current age of 16, which is roughly 8 years of gameplay!